Servers in a data center remotely store data. These servers may come under extreme load, become disabled or are otherwise inaccessible. The data on these server may then be redistributed. However, client applications require continued access to data, based on a fixed address. Thus, a transparent means for a client application to retrieve their data from a server is desirable.